The Stormwind Guard Awards
Medals Something shiny to go on your tabard...? Medals are awarded by the officers (Corporal and Above). About once a month, there will be a promotions and award formation, at which any medals due will be awarded. When you have earned a medal you show it in two ways. First on your roleplay addon profile. Second, it will be listed on your own wiki page. Please do not ask or whine for a medal. Only the officers of The Stormwind Guard may decide whether you are deserving of a medal. What medals are there? The Bronze/Silver/Gold Service Star Description: a star crafted from the appropriate metal. These are given for devoted service to the Guard. The Bronze represents 3 months of active service (in game). The Silver represents 6 months of active service. The Gold represents a year of active service. These are not cumulative. When you receive the Silver Star it replaces the Bronze one. The Silver Quill Description: A medal in the shape of a piece of parchment with a quill and laurels on it's front. This is in recognition for outstanding contributions to Guard lore and history, and to the Guard's Tome (Wiki site). Examples of this are outstanding reports or stories posted in Logs section, an extensive picture gallery, artwork, news site and other such things. The Iron Heart Description: An iron heart attached to the Service Star. This is an addition to the Service Star rather than a medal of its own. It is a small iron heart that is attached by silver chain to the Service Star. This is a sign of eternal devotion to the Guard. It means that you will serve at all times and the day you are gone is the day you are dead. OOC: This is for players who have made a decision to stay in The Stormwind Guard for as long as they play WoW. This is the only medal you may actually ask for, but will only be given if command considers your oath to be sincere. The King's Crest Description: This is the Royal Stormwind Lion Crest topped with a crown and flanked with laurels, all crafted in gold. Awarded to a Guard that leads a contingent of Guards and together they achieve a heroic or epic deed. It has to be something legendary, that is spoken of and known by the public through ages to come. This is awarded in a special ceremony in the King's own hall. The Grand Cross Description: A Maltese cross cast in adamantite. This is a great honor awarded to Guards who have earned many awards. Any Grenadier who receives at least three awards may be awarded the Grand Cross in recognition of their contribution to the Regiment. Badges Badges? Badges? We doan need no stinkin' badges! Badges indicate that the guard has achieved a certain skill or distinction within the Stormwind Guard. These indicate prowess and achievement. Armsman Badge This is a simple maltese cross pin cast in iron. It will have bars denoting specific expertise. It is awarded to players that reach a master's level proficiency in a given weapon (300 skill). Expert Armsman Badge Same as Armsman but with laurels attached. Requires a grand master's level of proficiency (375 skill). Medic Badge A caduceus cast in iron to reflect master level skill in first aid (Or level 30 in healing class). Expert Medic Badge Same as medic badge but with laurels to reflect grand master level skill in first aid (Or level 70 in a healing class). Badge of Merit An eagle cast in iron and awarded to those who consistently organize events, get people together and lead them in impromptu, but reported adventures, develop plotlines, or anything else that promotes active roleplay within the Guard. Badge of Discipline A badge in the shape of a rolled whip. This badge is awarded for showing continued discipline and loyalty. A guard who constantly breaks rules, disobeys order or is continually out of uniform would not receive this badge.